


Backfire

by waitingroom



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, No Dialogue, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), author is rusty, except for one dream line, god hes so cool, i haven't written fic in so long i'm sorry, man., my one and only mcyt fic hi, secret santa gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingroom/pseuds/waitingroom
Summary: Canon compliant fic about Technoblade's faulty execution.I just think he's neat.Secret Santa gift!
Kudos: 60





	Backfire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grimmgrump (Grimmgrump)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmgrump/gifts).



> hi! i haven't written anything that wasnt an academic paper in months, so my writing isn't that good right now. nevertheless, i hope you like this! technoblade is so cool but he's such a hard character to write ;;

His fate was written in blood before he ever stepped foot back in L’Manberg. A public execution disguised under the name of a trial. Such a one-sided affair, and here he was thinking he would have the ability to defend himself. This was the prime example of the effects of governmental corruption, of everything he had fought against. Topping it all off, his horse was taken hostage.

It’s safe to say Technoblade is not having a good night in retirement. 

Grabbing on to the iron bars in front of him, the chilled metal stung as he looked on to the small group of people in the vicinity of the stage. Techno quickly surveyed the area around him looking for a possible escape. Without any of his now confiscated tools, it was impossible. The wooden plank above him loomed ominously, it being the one thing keeping him from his own undoing. His grip tightened ever so slightly on the iron bars. As Tubbo went off on a speech to the small onlooking crowd, the situation started looking bleaker and bleaker. Sifting through his pockets quickly, Techno realized that he just needed to keep it cool for now. 

He didn’t give them all of his items. He still held onto something so crucial, but he can’t access it with all eyes on him.

A shadow of a new person appeared, quickly being replaced by themselves as they dropped into the crowd of onlookers from above. The figure, Punz, quickly ran around inciting havoc, distracting Tubbo and the others from the execution momentarily. Techno followed Punz’s erratic movements, audibly expressing his confusion. A small sly grin formed on Punz’s face before his trident was replaced with TNT. He began placing bits of it around the crowd, setting off the executioners to frantically try to remove it before detonation. This clamor in the crowd took all eyes off Techno, leaving him to let go of the bars and rummage through his pockets without question. A small, cold figure brushed against his fingertips, and Techno quickly wrapped his hands around it. Now he was braced for the anvil’s drop. 

As quickly as he had arrived, Punz fled the scene with his trident once again in hand. The executioners, now frenzied, made their way back to the stage. This was it. Technoblade gripped the totem tighter and bared his teeth as the yelling began to grow louder. He looked upward at the now falling anvil, staring death in the face. With a loud clang, the anvil collided with Techno. 

Sparks of green and gold emitted from his body, and his lungs felt like they were on fire. Aching muscles and burning skin consumed him, but adrenaline shortly kicked in. Hauling himself on top of the anvil, Techno was able to throw himself over the iron bars and dash like mad towards Carl. It was hard to make out who, but his horse was being ridden by someone who seemed to be leading Techno somewhere. Techno chased the horse, the crowd behind him shouting and screaming. Considering no one seemed to be on his tail, Techno assumed someone had distracted them again. 

Carl’s rider stopped at the mouth of a cave, dismounting quickly as Techno ran inside. The hooded figure quickly barricaded the opening behind them before turning around to greet Techno himself. Mask covering all but part of his mouth, Dream smiled and the man before him. 

“Head down. There’s a chest,” Dream grinned before turning on his heel, sprinting out of the cave. 

Confused yet willing to comply, Techno and Carl proceeded down the path before being greeted with a sign reading The Final Control Room. The room was littered with cobwebs and small bugs, and the atmosphere felt incredibly heavy for some reason. Quickly glancing around, Techno read the names of the chests until he saw one labeled with his own name. Dried blood splatter stained the chests and floor around him, but he decided to try to not think too much about it. A question for another day. Right now, he just needed to escape with Carl.

Quickly gearing up and armed with only a pickaxe, Techno continued his flight from L’Manberg. All he needed now was a lead, and he would be free, assuming this cave Dream led him to was safe. But as he was ready to complete the final stretch of his run, a familiar shout made him swivel towards the cave’s mouth. 

Quackity had returned with his ax in hand, ready to slaughter Techno as the anvil had failed. Pickaxe in hand, Techno was at an ever so slight disadvantage, but Quackity came for blood and Techno was going to deliver. L’Manberg’s politicians had tried to kill him and Carl. And for that? He was going to drive his goddamn pickaxe through Quackity’s teeth.

Striking down hard, Quackity’s body collapsed to the floor before phasing out completely, leaving a pile of belongings in his wake. Another life lost to Technoblade. Quackity would be back, Techno was sure of it, so he needed to be swift. Quickly rummaging through the dropped items, Techno equipped his good stuff before running back to where Carl waited. Following the path down to the sewers, Techno and Carl sprinted away from L’Manberg before anyone else could show up. His body still ached and burned from the side effects of his totem, but his focus remained on getting out safely. 

Tonight, Technoblade learned two things. One, totems of undying hurt like a bitch. Two, there is no such thing as retirement for the Blood God.

It was just a matter of time before he spilled again.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact the draft of this was titled "techno almost dies but doesn't". i take writing very seriously...  
> ......i'm returning to my own retirement now.


End file.
